


Sweet Treats

by Azeran



Series: Miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette, Marinette knows what she’s doing, POV Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: Sometimes a little sweetness can brighten up your whole day.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773388
Comments: 19
Kudos: 271





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quickspinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickspinner/gifts).



> Have some cute Lukanette! 
> 
> Thanks to Mordelle and Dany for putting up with my Lukanette craziness, and thanks to Quickspinner, because their fics got me hooked on writing for this damn pairing 🖤
> 
> Edit: this fic now has fanart, thanks to the glorious lpartworks on tumblr! Y’all Absolutely need to check it out! https://lpartworks.tumblr.com/post/624788055539253248/my-very-first-lukanette-piece-commissioned-by

“Happy birthday Luka!”

Startled, Luka looked up from his bed and just stared at Marinette for a solid ten seconds. Then he noted the gift bag in her hands, stuffed to the brim with silver speckled tissue paper, and his confusion only doubled. “I appreciate the thoughtfulness, Marinette, but...it’s not my birthday.”

“Oh, I know! It was your birthday at some point though, right? And I missed it! So, I decided to bring you these!” Marinette smiled, giving the bag a gentle shake. “Consider it a belated birthday, Christmas, and Valentine’s present, all wrapped up in one!” 

“Wow. I guess that’s one way of doing it.” Luka happily accepted the gift bag, affection for the petite girl making his chest feel warm and fuzzy. Marinette was so sweet. 

Almost as soon as the bag touched his skin, Marinette jumped onto the bed and gave his forearm a shake, excitement making her blue eyes blaze. “Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!”

Apparently patience wasn’t in her forecast today. Fortunately for her, he found it adorable. He had a serious soft spot for cute, exuberant brunettes. 

“Yes ma’am.” Luka huffed a tiny laugh at her antics and carefully started discarding the tissue paper. He was half tempted to tease her, drag things out, but he didn’t want to face her wrath. Marinette was a fierce little thing on a good day. So Luka kept at it until all of the paper was gone, leaving only his gift, which he quickly pulled out of the bag. 

It was a thin, rectangularly-shaped box, golden in color and fairly nondescript, save the logo stamped on top. The lid was closed, so the contents should’ve been a mystery. But Luka immediately knew what the mysterious box held. 

“You’re the most amazing person in the world. Have I told you that? You couldn’t have given me a better gift, Marinette. I’ve been dying to try one of your world famous macarons!” 

Marinette blinked, stupefied. “Wha—But, how did you know what they were? You didn’t even open the box!”

Ah. Well. Luka tapped the box with a nail, chuckling. “The packaging. I’ve seen pictures of it before, from Juleka. She  _ raves  _ about your macarons.” 

“She...she does? Really?”

“Yeah. Really. She also mentioned how awesome you are at sewing. And crafting. And planning.” Luka grinned, amused by her clear bafflement. “Honestly Marinette, she just raves about in general. You’re pretty famous in our household. I think if Rose wasn’t in the picture, Jules might’ve bit the bullet and asked you out.”

The brunette's whole face flamed pink, a breathy laugh passing her lips. “O-oh! Well, I would’ve been flattered! Juleka’s very sweet. She must take after her big brother,” Marinette teased, lightly knocking her elbow into his side. 

Luka smirked. “We Couffaines aren’t exactly known for being sweet. Rebels and outliers, yeah. Absolutely. But sweet? I don’t know about that Marinette.” 

Marinette huffed. “Well, too bad! I think you’re very sweet! The sweetest of sweet!” 

“Mhm. Maybe you should look in a mirror then, because I’m pretty sure you’re the sweetest thing around.” Luka held up the macaron box. “Other than these, of course. Which I really do appreciate.” 

“Uhuh. Hold the appreciation until you actually try one, smart guy. I experimented a little with the flavors,” Marinette confessed, looking completely unrepentant about it too. “I wanted to give you a unique tasting experience. At least, compared to what I’ve given all my other friends.”

Friends.  _ Friends.  _ They were friends. 

That fuzzy feeling inside him increased tenfold, warming him all the way up to his cheeks. Coughing slightly to hide a delighted, and incredibly embarrassing groan, Luka flipped open the box’s lid and exposed— _ yes!  _ Several picture-perfect macarons, ranging in shades from teal, to azure, and a dark, rich coffee color that immediately caught his eye. 

“These look delicious! Again, thank you so much, Marinette. I can’t wait to try them.”

Marinette beamed. “I wrote what each macaron was on a little index card and glued it to the inside of the lid. That way, if you’re allergic to any of the flavorings, you can skip over that one and move on to the next! I hope you’re not though..allergic, I mean! Because that would be bad. I mean, not  _ bad  _ bad! There’s nothing wrong with having allergies! I just meant it would be—bad? Ugh,” Marinette groaned, anxiously slapping a hand over her face. “I’m sorry. I do that sometimes. Ramble. I ramble.”

“I know. I think it’s cute,” Luka soothed, prying her hand away. “We all have nervous ticks, Marinette. There’s nothing embarrassing about it. But if it makes you feel any better, I don’t have any allergies. None that I’m aware of anyway.”

“Wha—that’s not comforting Luka!” Marinette pursed her lips and eyed the macaron box like it contained arsenic, not a delicious array of treats. “With my luck, you’ll probably eat one and then swell up like a balloon. I’ll be solely responsible for poisoning you!” 

“At least I’ll die having tried your baking. There’s definitely worse ways to go. Poisoning via delicious macarons ranks pretty low on my death scale.” Luka bit back his laughter, though he couldn’t resist smirking, even when Marinette gave him a frosty look and scooted over on the bed. “Marinette, c’mon. It’ll be fine. Watch.” 

“Watch? Wha—Luka!! Don’t you dare!”

Too late. Luka grabbed a macaron out of the box and sank his teeth into the outer shell, the taste of bittersweet chocolate and rich coffee exploding across his tongue. There was a vague undertone of blackberry too, which... _ hnghhh.  _ How did she know he liked blackberries? Marinette hit the nail on the head with that one. 

“Delicious,” Luka mumbled through a mouthful of crumbs, giving the horrified brunette a thumb’s up. “See? I’m fine. No allergic reactions here. Just a very satisfied customer.”

Muttering something about customers, and what were potentially threats of bodily harm, Marinette scowled at him and yanked the box out of his hands. “You and I are going to check over the list. We’re going to document each flavor, every individual component, and you’re going to tell me if there’s one you haven’t had before. And until we’re finished, you’re not touching a single macaron without my permission. Understood?”

“.....Yeah...Yes. I meant yes. Completely understood. No touching.”

Fuck. That could be taken majorly out of context. Luka forced his face to NOT give away every vaguely filthy thought that was suddenly permeating every corner of his brain, instead schooling his expression into what he hoped passed for a believable level of innocence. He was only a teenager, after all. Shit happens. But the last thing he wanted was to make Marinette uncomfortable, so he let her take the reins--

Wait, no. Bad. Very bad, Couffaine. Luka bit his tongue and sighed, internally condemning himself to silent torment as he focused outwardly on Marinette, who was determinedly pointing out each macaron flavor as she started reading off the note card. She was a worrier, but it meant she cared. Luka loved that about her. If cross-checking the flavors against his own culinary history would help calm her frazzled nerves, then he’d do it. In the end, his patience would be rewarded. Luka would get his macarons

…….And if he was really lucky, maybe he’d get another kind of sweet treat too. 


End file.
